Just Another Bad Habit
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Regulus has a list of bad habits; this new habit is probably the worst of them all.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written For;**

 **Friends Competition** \- S1, Ep 23 - Write about a secret being revealed.

 **Are You Crazy Enough** \- Prompt 146. Slytherin Green

 **The Hunt Is On** \- Word Count 9 - A Story between 900 and 1000 Words.

* * *

 **Just Another Bad Habit**

* * *

A hand carding through his hair had him relaxing against the bed, loosely balancing the tumbler of cognac on his stomach.

A rumble of laughter above him made him frown and he glanced up to see Rabastan watching him.

"You're like a cat," the older man told him indulgently, his hand never stopping its movement. "I'm surprised you're not purring."

Regulus scoffed. "You're not _that_ good, Rab. You're warm though."

A light tug on a lock of hair made him yelp and he glared at his lover.

"Unfair," he complained, scowling.

"Do you want me to kiss you better?" Rabastan offered, smirking. "You know I'm always willing to aid you."

Regulus rolled his eyes in place of a reply, before shifting his head so it was more firmly resting in Rabastan's lap. He was comfy, and not even the promise of sex was enough to make him move.

They sat in silence for a while, Regulus so relaxed he was on the verge of sleep when Rabastan's voice stirred him.

"Tell me something."

"This cognac is lovely."

Rabastan cuffed his head lightly. "Tell me something about you."

"Hmm. Green is my favourite colour."

"Reg, you're a Slytherin. Of course your favourite colour is green. Tell me something nobody else knows about you."

"Why?"

Shrugging, Rabastan smiled. "Because I want to know you. All of you. You're important, Reg."

"I don't…"

"You can tell me anything, you know? I promise, I won't judge, and I won't tell anybody else."

"It's not… Rab, you know I trust you. I do, but… you know me. There's nothing -"

"Don't lie to me," Rabastan murmured. "You think I haven't noticed something going on in your mind when you think nobody is paying attention to you? You really think that I don't know something's bothering you?"

Regulus attempted to sit up, not liking the current conversation, but Rabastan held him in place.

"Tell me."

"I hate the Dark Lord," Regulus spat. "I hate him. This life… it's nothing like it was supposed to be. The power and the glory and… he's insane, and disturbed, and I hate him. Is that what you wanted to hear, Rabastan? Do you feel better now?"

The hands holding him down lost their pressure and Regulus slipped out from under them, sitting up to look at Rabastan. He trembled with fear, scared that he'd pushed too far, that his lover would run straight to their Lord and tell him about Reg's blasphemous mouth.

"Hey," Rabastan murmured, reaching out a hand to stroke Reg's cheek. "I'm not going to say anything, settle down. I just… It's a lot to take in. I thought… I hoped you were happy with life."

"It's nothing to do with you, Rab. You make me happy, I just… the torture and the senseless murder, none of it makes sense. He talks about making the Wizarding World great again, but all he's doing is destroying it bit by bit. I can't… I can't support that."

Rabastan shook his head. "You don't have a choice. It's do or die. With the mark on your skin… he'll kill you, Reg."

"Maybe death is the better option," Regulus murmured, staring into the tumbler as though it could give him the answers he needed.

He jumped when arms surrounded him, lips pressing against his neck.

"Don't say that. Don't… don't ever say that."

Regulus held Rabastan close, stretching an arm out to put the glass down on the bedside table before he wrapped his arms tightly around the older man.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm not suicidal; I promise."

"I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you," Rabastan admitted quietly. "You're my strength, you know?"

Regulus shook his head. He hadn't known that.

"I don't have the same morals as you, and I can't pretend I do. The torture and the killing; it doesn't bother me as it does you. But… Reg, everytime I see one of the Mudbloods or Muggles, I can't help but hate them because if it was the other way around, they'd hurt you. They'd _torture_ you, or _burn_ you, and the idea of it makes me so angry."

Resting his head against Rabastan's shoulder, Regulus hushed him gently. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I'll always be with you, okay? I might hate the Dark Lord, but… I love you. That's more important."

Their lips collided almost violently, but Regulus let Rabastan take what he needed, the confirmation that he was there, that he was alive and healthy.

Hands searched and found, skin rubbed against skin, as Rabastan took the time to reaffirm their love.

Regulus lit a cigarette, climbing out of bed to stand by the window, his naked skin illuminated by the moonlight.

"Why do you insist on smoking those?" Rabastan asked, his eyes already threatening to close without his permission.

Regulus smiled softly. "Just another bad habit. I have an addictive personality. Go to sleep, I'll be there in a minute."

Rabastan nodded, shifting slightly on the bed. He lay his arm out, ready for Regulus to lay down beside him. The sight made Reg's heart hurt.

He waited, smoking three cigarettes in a chain, until Rabastan's breathing evened out. Twirling his wand in his fingers, Regulus shook his head. He really should stop doing this, he thought, his regret churning in his stomach.

It wasn't the first time he'd admitted his secret to Rabastan, and it likely wouldn't be the last, no matter his intentions.

"I'm sorry, love," he whispered. " _Obliviate_!"


End file.
